A tiny rodent problem
by Tacroy
Summary: The university has been sealed off by the police, and now they need help from Torchwood. And Jack encounters something from his past...


**AN: I don't own anything. If I did some characters would still be alive and I would be very rich. And since neither is the caste ergo, I don't own a thing.**

**This was written at 3.00 am so don't ask me to much about what it is. But I do hope that you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

The sun hid behind the clouds as the black SUV pulled up on the sidewalk just a block from the university. The doors opened and out sprung the five people of Torchwood, the secret organisation with the giant logo on its car. They took out all the gear they thought they could need and lead by Captain Jack Harkness they made their way towards the main entrance.

Soon they found themselves standing 30 yards from the school next to the police tape surrounding the building and its closest surroundings. Jack sighed and broke the tape and made his way over to the police who were standing a few feet away. The others followed in his footsteps and stopped right behind him.

"So," Jack said getting the attention of the officers standing with their backs against him. "What do you have for us?"

The officer closest to Jack turned around and Jack had to suppress another sigh, it was Andy.

"So Torchwood finally decides to arrive ey?" Andy crossed his arms. "We've been calling you for a few hours and only gotten to voicemail."

"Lots of work and only five people in you staff makes it hard to be everywhere," Jack answered with his most dashing smile.

"Honestly," Andy continued after dropping his guard. "We have no idea what we're dealing with. Someone was talking about giant rodents so we just called you."

"Wait a second," Owen said stepping forwards. "You called us all the way out here for a rodent problem?"

When Andy simply nods Owen is about to say something when Gwen stomped his foot making him swear at her instead.

"Okay," Jack said turning towards Tosh. "Before we go in we need to know what's in there. Can you get any readings?"

Tosh pulled up a scan pointing it at the building and waited.

"There're a high rift radiation from this place, so it's definitely something for us."

"Anything else?"

"17 942 humans inside and almost twice as many other life forms."

"That's like…" Owen began then stopped to try and figure the number out.

"A lot," Jack finished for him.

"35 884 to be exact sir.

"There's only 35 800 Ianto," Tosh said with a smile. As Ianto was about to say something she continued. "So it's not exactly twice as many as the humans."

"What are we going to do?" Gwen asked looking up towards the building and then turning to Jack.

"We need to fix this. You guys," he said turning to the officers again. "Stand by the tape and don't let anyone cross it. This is Torchwood business now."

And before the officers had time to argue Jack moved closer to the building with his team close behind.

As they closed in on the building Jack could see movement through the entrance.

"Can you get some readings from that movement?" He asked Tosh.

She looked down on the scan that were still pointed at the building and nodded.

"Yes. It's identified too. According to this the things comes from Ariabell in the Comet galaxy."

"Ariabellians? Are you kidding me?" Jack asked with a sigh.

"No."

"Great." Jack muttered.

The other shared a look of confusion before turning to Jack to get an answer.

"What are they?" Gwen finally asked.

"To put it simple," Jack began. "They're giant intergalactic voles."

"Voles?" Owen repeated with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes."

"Giant voles?"

"Huge. About twelve foot high and really aggressive."

"You've met them before sir?"

"Once. 1901 they appeared on a small island in the Baltic sea and tried to conquer Scandinavia."

"Who would want that?" Owen said shuddering at the thought. "Scandinavia is just cold and stony."

"It's actually a very nice place," Ianto began. "I spent a summer there once. When it wasn't raining it was really hot. Almost to hot if I remember correctly."

Owen was just about to respond when Jack spoke again.

"I'd hate to interrupt your nice little chat, but we need to make these rodents think twice about trying to conquer this place and take people hostage."

"How did you do the last time?" Tosh asked still looking through the facts she got on the scanner. "There's nothing in the files about what you did."

They could all see how Jack began to look very uncomfortable trying to find something other than his team to look at.

"Well?" Owen asked beginning to get impatient.

"I never wrote down what I did," Jack said trying to get away from the discussion.

"But since they're here again we need to know what you did so that we can do it again," Gwen argued.

"It's not something I'm proud off."

Jag had found a spot on the wall in front of him that he could look at. But he could still feel the teams looks on him.

"What did you do, sir?" Ianto asked with a low voice making sure to pronounce every word clearly. He didn't like the thoughts that went through his mind.

Ianto looked at the others and could see the same look in their eyes. They were all thinking about things that could make the great Captain ashamed. And no one liked what their minds made up.

"Sir?"

Slowly Jack looked back at his team and they could all see him blush.

"I got them some food, and then I…" he trailed off trying to look away again.

"And what, sir?" Ianto asked with his softest voice. He gave Jack the softest smile he could master and tried to calm the captain with his eyes.

"…spentafewdayscuddlingwiththem." Jack whispered as fast as he could.

The others looked at each other all trying to hold back their laughter.

"What?" Owen finally managed to say without letting his voice jump with laughter.

"I spent a few days cuddling with them." Jack repeated and all the other burst out laughing their heads off. Jack blushed even more and none of the others could get a word out. Owen had fallen to the ground clutching his stomach in pain as he laughed so much. Tears were streaming down the girls cheeks as they tried their best to suppress most of their laughter and Ianto bit his lip very hard trying not to laugh at Jack.

"What?" Jack said with some anger in his voice, he didn't like to be ridiculed. "They may be twelve feet high and aggressive as hell but inside they're just small fluffy little rodents that needs some love."

"So what," Owen said finally managing to stop laughing. "We're just supposed to go in there and cuddle with 30 000 rodents?"

"Kind of," Jack said with a shrug.

"That'll take forever," Owen complained.

"Well," Gwen started. "Since I don't want to be stranded here for days just cuddling giant rats…"

"Voles," Jack said without thinking.

"What ever," Gwen continued. "Why don't we ask the people held hostage to help us so that we can get out of here today."

"A great idea," Tosh said. "That would mean that if everyone cuddles two voles we could get them out of here within hours and then everything can go back to normal."

"We need to recton everyone here before we leave," Owen said. "Otherwise we're gonna have this story in the paper by tomorrow."

"I don't think we have enough recton from all 17 942 people here," Ianto said looking quite concerned.

"Make that 17 943," Owen said with a shudder. "I do not want to remember this tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: This story is based on a dream I had a while back. I dreamt that my University was taken over by giant voles that came through a dimentional portal in the forrest outside of my appartment. And then the voles enslaved all the people at school and made them to their soldiers so that they (the voles) could conquer the earth and make every human their personal slave...  
And this night I read my book of collected dreams and thought that this one could be used with Tochwood. So after a few changes this is the outcome. I hope that you liked it. Please tell me what you thought.**

**XOXO  
**


End file.
